


After It All/在这之后

by zhongerAjun



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongerAjun/pseuds/zhongerAjun
Summary: 感知器和封锁的故事 最开始只是想些篇拆 天知道为什么会越写越多变成这样 OOC严重没啥文笔人饿疯了瞎写的 凑合看罢俗话讲小别胜新婚 主动的感教授[。]
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	After It All/在这之后

“封锁？”  
盲眼的显微镜在黑暗中依旧能辨别来人，战后麦卡丹油吧重建于艾尔科纳斯的残骸之上，感知器接过麦卡丹曾经的位置，成为这里的酒保

至于曾经的教授怎么学会的调酒——感知器可是赛博坦上最善于学习与分析的TF之一，下载数据后经过短期磨合与训练，他达到了常规调酒师水平。  
中立场所，禁止斗殴。人来人往的油吧和战前似乎并无两样——除了来这里的霸天虎实在是少得屈指可数。

感知器以前并不是热衷于社交和油吧这种热闹场合的机，比起这种社交场合他更喜欢在实验室或者档案室之类的地方待一整天。他接管油吧的举动纪念与致敬的成分占多数，通常他  
只是沉默地站在吧台后调酒或者擦拭杯子，人们对于这位在解放赛博坦过程中起到重要作用的盲眼教授多少抱有敬意，感知器这样的TF作为酒保也以他的方式得到了顾客的认可和尊重。

但他并没有忘记曾经战斗的日子，在五面怪游荡在赛博坦上空之前他的光学镜早就损坏，但那些东西不需要动用光学镜就能将形象刻在记忆数据中。  
比那些怪物更令他印象深刻，以至于深深地铭刻进他回路中的则是早期战友们的特征。  
痛击的脚步沉重 热破的声音较为活跃 声波走路则每一步都踩得很实 旋刃特殊的构造使得他的脚步声轻巧且混杂着机械响动声…  
感知器能轻而易举地辨认出封锁的声音也是那段时间留下的痕迹。

封锁至今也没搞懂感知器怎么做到在不去看的情况下从嘈杂的人群中辨认出一个人的脚步声 就像他怎么也想不明白这台盲眼的显微镜是怎么做到不需要他人协助就爬上岌岌可危的梯子——而肢体五感皆健全的封锁还在半截跌了下去。

“当然是我”尽管语言还是一如既往地不招人待见，但其中蕴含的笑意是盖不住的“一杯…来自感教授的特调，谢了”  
“hmm…直接说让我随便调一杯更简单些。”感知器无视了封锁的小心思 说完这句后就沉默地调制起他的新品。  
属于教授的双手灵巧地舞动 封锁就在吧台对面静静地看着，他也不喜欢喧闹的场合，但他愿意为了这种场景去忍受周围嘈杂的环境。感知器自然能感受到对方的视线，但他选择无视，专注于手头的酒杯与雪克壶。  
封锁直到酒杯被垫上带有金属光泽的织物递过来才将视线从感知器身上移开，拿起杯子抿了一口。  
两人在沉默中度过接下来的营业时间，封锁喝完能量液之后搅动杯中冰球打发时光直至那些低温球体不堪等待随着时间推移消解融化变成液态。感知器则忙于他的工作直至打烊

“你最近不是很忙吗”在收拾完残局之后感知器才开口向封锁问话“如果我没记错，你在战争之后得到了一个不低的位置”  
“算是吧，但让我跟那个三变合作还不如把我塞进油吧一整晚——我有假期，两天的。”

“那不错，我还以为威震天会让你们007呢。”感知器顺理成章地叫封锁去开窗换气 对方嘟囔几声，大意是在抱怨理所当然一般使唤他这件事和别对他上司做这种评价 不过最终还是去帮忙了。  
感知器向对方伸手“通风需要时间 所以，出去走走？”  
直白的邀请——相当“感知器”。  
封锁在内心评估 然后握住他的手“…走吧”语气还是一如既往地充满不情愿。  
两人就这样在油吧附近漫无目的地行走，感知器对这附近相当熟悉，虽说是让封锁牵着他的手，实际上他自己一个人在这逛上几个来回不会有任何问题。

“感知器”  
“嗯？”  
“你现在住在哪？”封锁还是把这句话问了出来  
“油吧，下面的层数全部清理了，他们为我保留艾尔可纳斯作为仓库和住所，我现在就住那。”走在前面的感知器回答 就算是出于安全考虑牵着封锁的手，他依旧走在前面，封锁每次看他的时候都在想这到底是怎么做到的。

两人在周围漫无目的地走了一段时间，期间夹杂着有一搭没一搭的闲聊——主要以封锁的各种抱怨为主。

“你这次来待几天？”感知器像是想到什么，突然开口“订好住处了吗？”  
“一天半，现在恐怕只剩不到一天了。”封锁耸耸肩“一趟往返就得划去半天——住所已经订了。”  
“去我家如何？”感知器突然来了这么一句。  
“哈？旅馆不会给我退订金吧…”封锁用了0.1秒才反应过来并打开网络确定旅馆退订时订金会不会一并退回“…算了 我去……我可真是够傻的”  
确认订金会大部分退回后封锁下了决定，这期间感知器一直盯着他看——就算光学镜损坏，原本的蓝色只剩下破碎空洞，感知器的目光并未因此而消失。相反，封锁被注视的感受十分明显，灰暗的光镜仿佛能直接看穿他的内芯一样。  
“现在就回去？”  
“正如你所见，是的。”在归途中，感知器的脸上露出一抹难以察觉的笑意。

两人穿过油吧内码放整齐的桌椅，打烊之后的麦卡丹油吧昏暗而温暖，令他们想起曾经并肩作战的时光。那时他们一起在这里生活，联合对抗五面怪时期阵营和立场不再是第一位，正因如此封锁与感知器似乎原本此生不会搭上关系的命运才会产生交集，甚至将他们联结在一起，直至战后也没有消散，反而更加紧密。  
通过那道曾经被痛击打穿的暗门，二人乘着电梯下降了几层，封锁回忆起第一次坐这部电梯的体验…相当糟糕，旋刃突然变形挤得原本就因过于狭小而难以动弹的空间彻底卡死，然后他在骚动中误触按钮——一群人向下坠了不知多少层，而感知器则在与他们分散时向下摔了100多层，还断了条胳膊。  
在熟悉的“叮”声后感知器拉着封锁的手示意他走出电梯。两人的脚步声在空旷的走廊里回响，感知器在离电梯最近的房间门前停下，随后开门，向封锁做了个“请”的手势。  
“这一点都不‘感知器’”封锁做出一个“封锁”气息十足的评价。  
“当酒保的日子学的——人总是要有改变。”感知器耸耸肩，先对方一步踏入房门。  
室内布置得相当简约，倒是符合感知器给封锁留下的印象。  
“客房在那边，冰箱里有能量块和调和起泡低纯——新的试作品。”说完这些，感知器进他之前所指的房间，开灯后从柜子里拿出几叠织物递给封锁“新的，你用吧，我要先去洗个油浴。” 说这句话时他颇为放松地伸了个懒腰，活动自己站立一天而导致麻木僵硬的零件。

感知器就这样出去了，封锁一个人待在装修过于简洁的房间内。一眼就能看尽的室内装潢不能起到打发时间的作用，他开始在屋内闲逛 ，在感知器洗油浴时从柜子里随机抽出数据板阅读，直到浴室门发出响动才把东西归位。

感知器身上搭着用来擦拭机体的织物，去冰箱拿了罐能量液开封放在桌上后才把那片白色布料挂在一旁 当他完成这一切时封锁已经躺在沙发上开始用内置系统刷Helmbook了。  
“…让一下”感知器用了几秒确认对方的具体位置，封锁听到话后照做了，狭小的沙发勉强塞进两人，对方刚清洁过的机体在灯下反射着柔和的光。

封锁的视线难以从感知器身上移开——没人能抵抗心仪伴侣的躯体，是如此的…  
感知器像是察觉到封锁的想法一般，直接凑近他的面甲，与其双唇相贴——一个吻。  
封锁的换气系统骤然上升一个档位，在他们进行这个吻的时候，感知器逐渐占领封锁原本的空间，结束时，对方已经完全压在封锁身上。  
“嘿…”封锁擦去嘴角上的电解液 他的私人空间完全被感知器占领，现在整个机被压在沙发里，感知器跨坐在他的腰上  
“你完全没有拒绝我的理由？是的。”  
“啊？哦…确实”封锁被感知器的自问自答搞懵了，比平时多用了几秒才作答“我还没进入状态——”封锁滑开胸前的面板  
“会让你*进入状态*的——不是这个”感知器笑着加重了*进入状态*这几个字，顺便把封锁胸前的面板扣回去“我不希望你因为与我进行数据交换导致你在那边出什么事。”感知器敲敲身下人的前挡板“打开。”  
“…好吧”封锁完全没有反驳的余地，乖乖滑开前挡板，露出稍有充能之势的输出管。感知器的手抚过对方输出管上的发光带“很好。”语气冷淡得像是在评价一份实验报告或是低纯，随后俯身整张脸正对着这东西，双手有规律地套弄，同时用温热湿润的舌头舔舐，在掠过输出管端口时感知器多花了心思，用嘴轻轻含住，舔弄吮吸，力道不轻不重且控制得当，刚好能够刺激对方，严谨得像是操纵实验仪器——当然是只看表情的前提下。  
封锁的处理器格外混乱，尽管将换气系统开到最高档位也无法消解燥热感，恍惚间他想起一句地球谚语“小别胜新婚”…是这么讲的…吧。感知器热情过头了 虽然这台显微镜总是自说自话，但这种程度的主动还是头一遭。  
在感知器的动作下封锁的输出管短时间内完全充能，与其涂装相符的红色发光带忠实地反映所有者的欲望。  
“我说过…我会让你进入状态”专注于输出管的感知器从嘴里模模糊糊蹦出几个单词 封锁费了些功夫才搞明白他在讲什么。  
“我不建议你在含着我输出管时说——呜啊！”封锁话说到一半 被感知器突然的深喉打断了，他差点直接在感知器嘴里过载“…如果不想等我重新充能的话…呼…别突然这样…！”  
“唔哦”感知器皱眉“我想你准备好了。”随即打开他自己的后挡板，淡粉色润滑液在挡板和接口之间拉出黏丝，保护叶片上也沾了不少。  
……这太超过了 封锁脑模块里滑过这样一条数据。  
然后他就这样看着感知器坐下去，温热湿润的接口包裹着封锁的输出管，眼前的场景实在是太过头了，封锁觉得自己如果会脸红的话 他的面甲一定比涂装还红。  
“哈…很好…”感知器发出一声满足的喟叹，随后开始缓缓地动腰，上下的活动带出更多润滑液 淡粉色液体顺着输出管管身滑落，在封锁的红色涂装上留下痕迹。  
封锁的输出管碾过感知器接口内的传感节点 同时感知器一只手抚过自己的外置节点 他兴奋地喘息着 换气系统的声音混杂细小的呻吟声传入封锁的音频接收器，光学镜也无法从对方身上移开。  
封锁逐渐适应感知器的动作，甚至在对方专注于活动时突然把感知器的屁股向下摁，在输出管顶到节点密集的垫片时感知器的音调明显提高，整个机倒在封锁身上，同时从损坏光镜中溢出的清洗液蹭上封锁的胸前装甲。  
“唔咕…嗯……很好…啊”在封锁的主动攻势下，感知器垫片周围的节点被碾过，强烈的快感令他无法组织完整的语言，在喘息中零星念着对方的名字，艰难地撑起上身与封锁唇齿相交，电解液拉出细丝滑过两人唇边 交换着湿漉漉的吻和爱意。  
感知器在封锁念着他名字时过载了，大量黏糊糊的交换液从前挡板滴落，弄得两人原本就泥泞不堪的交合处更加混乱。  
封锁稍微挪了些位置，从之前感知器在上位换为他躺在沙发上，封锁加大抽送的力度，输出管顶弄着感知器的垫片——整个对接通道节点分布最密集的地方，在高强度的攻势下感知器二度过载，整个人有些意识模糊，封锁同时也过载了，交换液涌入感知器的次级油箱，有一部分沿着抽出的输出管被带出来。  
封锁有些颤抖 整个人趴在感知器身上 对方没有推开 而是双手抚过他的背部装甲，一路上移捧起他的头雕，轻轻落下一吻。  
在输出管离开感知器接口的瞬间，交合液混着润滑液流出接口，弄脏了沙发。  
“嘿…你负责清理这些”感知器窝在乱七八糟的织物堆中向封锁发令。  
“不…明天……先去洗个澡”封锁模模糊糊地回应“身上太黏了…。”  
“给我…两分钟”感知器带着餍足的笑容倚上封锁 二人挤在狭小的沙发里 温存的磁场于彼此间弥漫 相互缠绕着。

两分钟后封锁几乎是把迷迷糊糊的显微镜拖进浴室完成清理，随后二人挤在一张充电床上  
“…你不打算修光学镜？”  
“算是印记…一切结束之后 没有那堵墙的时候 我会去修……在这之后我们缔结火种伴侣…？”  
“嗯…希望吧。”

在逐渐模糊的谈话中两人进入充电模式 次日封锁被内置闹钟叫醒时感知器已经起来 并且吃着能量块。  
“早啊 你一会儿还要赶回去 不是吗”  
“我想我现在就该走了”封锁晃晃头雕 由于睡眠不足脑模块有些发疼。  
“油吧下午开门，我可以送你一程。”感知器微笑着递过能量块“吃完就走吧”  
“……随你”封锁虽然这样说 但脸上泛起的笑意证明他相当满足。  
感知器向封锁伸出手，正如他一直做的那样，封锁握住对方 十指相交。  
两人走到边界才分别 感知器在一端站着 直到封锁的能量逐渐远离最后消失在另一边才转身离去。

……在这之后

威震天在和平行宇宙的自己的战斗中重伤 无法继续领导墙另一边的霸天虎 边境线被拆除 两方合为一体。

某个平静的午后 麦卡丹油吧内

“你什么时候打算去修光镜”封锁看着感知器依旧暗淡的光学镜发问。  
“已经预约了，下个月周期去修。”对方没有停下手头工作，在一堆调酒器材中忙碌着。  
“确实…救护车现在都快轮子朝天了”封锁轻笑 手中的能量液反射出柔和的蓝色光芒。

一个月周期之后 铁堡综合医院

感知器的光学镜坏得太久 修复是个大型工程  
在相当长时间的修理与调整后，蓝色光镜久违地再度亮起 他终于恢复视觉。  
“我第一次真正看清你的脸…白色光学镜 很漂亮”——这是感知器看到封锁的第一句话  
“哦 算了吧”封锁握住对方抚摸自己面甲的手，轻轻摩挲着。  
一旁的救护车没好气地瞥向他们一眼后投入仿佛永无休止的维修中——他确实忙到轮子朝天，根本没工夫看别人恋爱 甚至连油吧都没机会去。

在晴朗的日子里，他们牵着手走在路上，和以前一样——但这次没有五面怪回荡在赛博坦上空 也没有边境线阻碍。

“尘埃落定”的那天终于来临，是时候考虑准备仪式了——他们不约而同地想着。

P.S:在这之后 麦卡丹油吧多了个有着红色涂装和白色光学镜的保镖。


End file.
